digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samudramon
|java=Hiroaki Miura |javan=(next 0rder) |enva=Neil Kaplan |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Shēngjiàn Fāng Bagra Army Moonlight Yuuko Kamishiro Shōma Tsudzuki |n1=(En:) Gaiomon''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' |g1=Three Gods of Destruction |g2=Greymon-species |g3=Dramon-species }} Samudramon is a Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It increases its own strength as it wins battles, and is a subspecies of the Greymon-species. Discovered within a neglected Oriental computer, there are many parts of its strength which are unmeasured, but it has been confirmed that it possesses an unbelievable combat record from its countless battles. Its uniquely shaped swords, which it acquired due to its combat experience, leave behind eerie tracks of light, and it is said that anything that comes in contact with those tracks will be cut to pieces.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gaioumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Gaioumon] Attacks * and retains its original name of "Rinkazan" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.|燐火斬|Rinkazan|lit. "Phosphorus Fire Slash"}}: Uses its Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *' Reactor': Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, and then detonates it. * : Fuses the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack distant enemies. Design Gaioumon appears to be a samurai version of WarGreymon. It is a muscular black reptilian humanoid with orange eyes, silver spikey hair, three fingers on each foot, and bronzed claws on its hands and feet. It wears black tattered , a bronze helmet with three white horns, bronze chestplate and leg armor, black and red layered shoulder, thigh, and groin armor, bronze leg armor, bronze and black gauntlets with a red wrist, and black fingeress gloves with an armored back. The back part of the gloves is black with a red outline with two bronze spikes on them. The shoulder and groin armors have a bronze spike on each side of the top of each layer, and each shoulder has a large white blade on its top. Each gauntlet also has a blade on the elbow. The helmet has red borders on the back and near the mouth and red stripe near each eye. The chestplate is connected to the shoulder plates through bronze -like links, and to the thigh plates through red ropes. Samudramon's Kikurin swords have blades curved inward near the hilt and outward near the top, and have brown hilts with another small, claw-like edge on its bottom. The frontal horn and shoulder blades of Samudramon's armor are shaped similarly to the Kikurin. Samudramon's chestplate, frontal horn, helmet, shoulder blades, and Kikurin have As'ma Green on them. Etymologies ;Gaioumon (ガイオウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. *'Ja:' . ;Samudramon Name used in the English dub of Digimon Fusion. *'Ja:' |侍}}. The military nobility of . *Dra. From Dramon. ;Gaiomon Name used in the English version of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. *Gaio. Anglicized form of Gaiō, the of "凱王". Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Samudramon digivolves from MasterTyrannomon or WaruSeadramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon World -next 0rder- Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Dragon Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:X-Digimon